Fall
by heynowbaby
Summary: "What's gonna make you fall in love I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love But you can't fly unless you let ya,You can't fly unless you let yourself fall" One shot inspired by the Song Fall by Justin Bieber. *ONE SHOT FOR KELSIE*


**A/N: Hey Guys! Guess whose back for another one-shot? THIS GIRL! Haha Well probably all of you guys seen the Girlfriends and Girl Friends episode Sunday! I hope you all didn't die, jump in blender, and cry. Haha well anyways this one shot is dedicated to Kelsie! This story was inspired by Justin Bieber's fall. I LOVE this song so much... So ENJOY! : D oh and I recommend you Listening to fall while your Reading! :) **

Austin _**fell in love with his best friend**_. He hasn't necessarily told anyone yet, not even Dez. All he could think of where her quirks, he just sat there smiling like an idiot when he thought of her. The time when he read her Songbook he regretted reading it, but at the same time he felt relieved. He turned orange and sweaty so Ally didn't think he liked, but he did. He didn't want Ally to find out yet. He was waiting for the right moment. He didn't want to tell her yet because she was Heartbroken. You see Ally broke up with her boyfriend. She found out he was cheating on her. Austin was there to comfort her; she told him that _**she could never believe in Love**_ again. All Austin told her was…

"_**I will catch you if you fall…"**_

_**A&A**_

Austin had just come back from his date. He thought it was going good with Kira. He had to thank Ally! She helped him on their "fake date" to know what to do at the date. But the "fake date" made him realize he wasn't over her. He realized he was just going on date with Kira to get Ally out of his mind. He doesn't like Kira like he likes Ally. They haven't even had their Kiss yet. He's been thinking of breaking up with Kira but he hasn't decided when.

Ally was in the practice room playing random notes on the piano, and thinking about Austin. She was crying too. It actually hurt her seeing Austin and Kira together. She realized her feelings for him when they had the "Fake Date". But she was still affected by the breakup with her Boyfriend. She's actually really scared to tell Austin, she feels if she tells him their _**amazing friendship**_ might end if he doesn't feel the same.

Austin came into Sonic Boom; he was going to thank Ally for helping him. But instead he heard Crying. He followed the noise into the practice room. He slowly opened the door and saw Ally crying on the couch. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt Ally tense up against him, but then she recognized who it was and relaxed herself. They just stayed like that, Ally moved herself with her head on his chest while sitting on his lap. Austin felt Ally snore a little. He chuckled. He moved Ally on the couch and went to grab some blankets. He laid himself by Ally and Wrapped the blanket around them and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. He kissed her Forehead and whispered in her ear…

"_**I will catch you if you fall…"**_

**A&A**

Ally was cleaning the store like there was no tomorrow. She was expecting her old Camp friend. Elliot. They were basket-weaving buddies in 'Camp Craft-a-monga'. Ally was so happy he was coming to Miami to see her! She was also glad because he will distract her from thinking about Austin.

"Ally?" she heard a male voice behind her.

She expected to see Austin there, but instead she saw Elliot standing there. She ran up to him and wrapped her little arms around his neck in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" said Elliot wrapping his arms around Ally's waist.

"I missed you too!" said Ally.

Austin came into Sonic Boom and saw Ally and Elliot Hugging. He rolled his eyes… so this was the guy Ally was expecting. He's the guy Ally kept talking about for two weeks.

"Welp… Can't do it today" he thought.

You see... Austin broke up with Kira because he realized his feeling for Ally. He was going to ask her out… but he wasn't going to anymore. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, just standing there watching them catch up on each other's lives. Austin went to sit down at the other side of the counter reading a magazine and secretly hearing what they were talking about. He just sat there wondering why Ally hasn't introduced him to Elliot. Austin felt bored sitting there just watching them from the Counter so he walked up to the Practice Room.

Ally walked up to the practice Room she felt bad that she didn't introduce Austin and Elliot. But they were having so much fun catching up, that she forgot about Austin sitting there. She opened the door and saw Austin sitting on a bean bag strumming his guitar. She walked up to him and apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to Elliot!" she said.

Austin shrugged. "It's okay! You were catching up with an old friend." He said Standing up.

Ally walked towards him and gave him a hug, but his guitar was in the way. He swinged his guitar behind his back and thought…

"This is it"

And crashed his lips on hers. Ally was surprised and shocked but relaxed into the kiss. They're lips moved in sync. The kiss was sweet and full of lust. They pulled away thinking they wanted more. As they realized what they just did, they're eyes widened.

"I'm Sorry!" said Austin running full speed out of the store.

**A&A**

Austin and Ally never talked about the kiss they shared. They didn't tell their best friends. Never spoke of it. It wasn't awkward between them, they still got along the same way they did before the kiss.

**A&A**

Team Austin was currently in the Court Room cheering. They won their case! Austin wrote a song… yeah I know what you're saying "Austin wrote a Song all by Himself?!" Well yes he did. But that's not the case. Austin wrote a song and a Lady stole it, claimed it was hers. They wouldn't go down without a fight so they went to court. Of course to prove it Austin had to sing the song and he did. He sang it to every girl in there except Ally.

Trish wondered why he didn't sing to Ally. They asked him who he wrote the song for but it took them a whole bunch of begging, but he caved in. He said the Song was for Ally. That was a huge Shock for the rest of Team of Austin. But they all wondered why he wrote the song for her.

"Why did you write the song for me?" asked Ally confused.

"Because… you told me to write a song for someone who I care for." said Austin hesitating "And I care a lot for you and that's why I wrote it for you." Austin said as he blushed.

Aww's filled the room which made Ally bright red.

**A&A**

Austin and Ally were holding hands walking through the mall. They've had a bumpy Road to get where they are right now. They went out on a date, but it turned out that they wanted to stay as friends. It took them a long time to realize they were made for each other. But they were glad they realized before it was too late. They planned to stay in each other's lives forever.

**A&A**

Austin and Ally were currently sitting at their wedding. After 5 years of dating Austin decided to pop the question, and Ally of course said yes. They were currently saying their vows; Ally just finished saying hers so Austin was next.

"I, Austin, take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

And of course they said they're yes's, and moved on to their reception. When it was time for their slow dance they moved to the center of the dance floor. The song they chose describes their relationship before they got together. They made it their song, the song they were swaying to at their wedding.

_Well let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy __He fell in love with his best friend when she's around, he feels nothing but joy but she was already broken, and it made her blind_

"So… Are you enjoying being Mrs. Moon?" asked Austin smiling at her

_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right __but did you know that I love you? Or were you not aware? You're the smile on my face and I ain't going nowhere I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile __I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

Ally smirked "Ehh... it feels the same."

Austin fake gasped while Ally burst into a fit of laughter. But he joined in after.

_What's gonna make you fall in love __I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love But you can't fly unless you let ya,You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

They swayed to the music. Ally had gotten the hang of it, well you know she wasn't a good dancer but she made in effort to try. Over the years Austin has been teaching her, and it's paying off.

_Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose Well I don't wanna lose it either I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe So take my hand Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly __Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry Cause I know that a piece of you gone every time he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I've figured out_

They stayed silent they wanted to make this special. They stared in each other's eyes never breaking contact.

_What's gonna make you fall in love__I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart__Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love__But you can't fly unless you let your,__You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

By this time Austin joined in and started singing along. He sang to Ally as he stared at her eyes.

_I will catch you if you fall I will catch you if you fall I will catch you if you fall But if you spread your wings You can fly away with me But you can't fly unless you let your, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_What's gonna make you fall in love I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love But you can't fly unless you let your, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall _

_Fall in love I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love But you can't fly unless you let your You can't fly unless you let yourself fall _

I _will catch you if you fall I will catch you if you fall I will catch you if you fall If you spread your wings you can fly away with me_

Austin and Ally just stared at Each other. Austin breathlessly sang out the last words.

"_**But you can't fly unless you let your, let yourself fall"**_

They shared a Kiss as the guest cheered at them. Well you know the rest, they lived happily ever after and the rest is History.

**A/N: And DONE! Well did you enjoy it? Cause I know I did! :) I am so proud of this one shot! Well I know this is long overdue but here it is Kelsie! I hope you enjoyed it! So… did anyone hear Loud yesterday? If you haven't you should hear it and Also R5 got a Vevo! Ahh they're growing up so fast… Well off topic. Well I hope you enjoyed it look out for more and be on the lookout we get a Campers promo tomorrow! Have a great day! :D **

**Go checkout Kelsie's stories! And follow us on Twitter! :D**

**Kelsie: **

**Fan fiction: KR Blake**

**Twitter: BlaketheReal**

**Mine:**

**Oh yeah guys I changed my twitter name... so here is my new one.**

**Twitter: Thename_isKar…. There's an Underscore between name and is... **


End file.
